Bohemian Rhapsody
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: Él tiene secretos. Ha perfeccionado sus sentidos de alertar. Guarda un arma en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, un revólver en el botiquín del cuarto de baño y un rifle en el armario. Vincent Valentine usa una pistola para trabajar.


_**Disclaime:**__ Vincent Valentine no me pertenece. Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix._El titulo de "Bohemian Rhapsody" es de una canción de Queen que habla de un hijo que le dice a su madre que ha matado a un hombre y que su vida nunca volverá a ser la misma. La canción me inspiro._

**.** **Bohemian Rhapsody.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

Está acostumbrado. Su mente y su cuerpo se han acostumbrado a despertar a esta hora, así que a las seis y treinta Vincent Valentine tiene la sensación de que ha dormido ya las horas necesarias. Se levanta y antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño enciende la radio por el camino para escuchar las noticias mientras se afeita y se ducha. Ajusta bien la corbata negra y alisa la tela del traje azul que su trabajo requiere. Le saca brillo a los zapatos. Se toma un suave e insípido desayuno de gachas de avena y té. Y se marcha después de darle de comer al gato callejero que como todas las mañanas lo espera en el alféizar de la ventana. Está es la rutina a la que se ha acostumbrado. No, no se _ha acostumbrado_. Sencillamente no conoce otra.

Es por las mañanas cuando Vincent Valentine se permite olvidar que es un turco y nadie en su edificio sospechará alguna vez qué lo es en realidad. No el tranquilo joven que sale a trabajar por las mañanas y vuelve tarde por las noches con aquel elegante traje azul y su maletín de negocios. No el apuesto caballero que siempre ayuda a la señora White a subir las escaleras. No el tímido muchacho que nunca se retrasa en pagar el alquiler. No el amable hombre que te abre la puerta para que pases tú primero. No Vincent Valentine. Él no era ningún asesino, solamente alguien que trabaja para Shinra. Un hombre común y corriente.

Nadie sospechará nunca que Vincent Valentine sea un turco.

Por lo que general, educados o soeces, alegres o serios, inteligentes o analfabetos, hombres o mujeres, los turcos no tienen moral. Algunos son ex mercenarios, tienen cicatrices por todos lados, hablan alto, beben, gritan y muestran poco respeto hacia los demás. Otros son veteranos medios locos de la guerra, que ven como una amenaza viviente todo lo que los rodea, expertos en bombas y demás artefactos explosivos o que hacen por lo normal mucho ruido. Los hay que son totalmente unos desequilibrados mentales, psicópatas pervertidos cuya horrible infancia les vale como excusa para cometer los más atroces asesinatos en nombre del dinero. También están los resabidillos, jovenzuelos que se las quieren dar de súper agentes especiales, demasiado jóvenes, demasiado ignorantes para entender la situación en la que están y que la mayoría acaban enganchados a las drogas, con prostitutas que les roban el dinero o muertos por haber querido ser el _Number One_ en alguna misión.

Y luego están otros, como Vincent Valentine, que simplemente son diferentes. Silenciosos, astutos, ágiles, tranquilos y pacientes hasta lo inhumano, serios, insobornables, fieles y ante todo profesionales. No está seguro de porque los tipos como él no hablan al menos que alguien les iniciase una conversación, pero para Vincent esto se debe a varios motivos diferentes: Uno es simplemente el modo en el que fue criado, dónde nació y las costumbres y culturas que le implantaron de pequeño.

Otra razón es quizás la soledad que implica ser un sicario. La falta de amigos, de familia, de compañerismo. Es simplemente esa soledad que te envuelve y te absorbe. Esa soledad es un silencio que se apodera de ti, que siempre la cargas a todos lados. Los asesinos no llevan vidas encantadoras. Sabe que la mayor parte de sus colegas viven en sórdidas condiciones similares. Ninguno de ellos tiene bonitas fotos familiares o una gran agenda llena de teléfonos de amigos. Las navidades no son más que otra fecha de trabajo. Los fines de semana no son "fin de" porque para ellos la semana nunca acaba.

Pero quizás es la vergüenza, rechazando aceptar que la única cosa que saben hacer bien es desmontar y montar una Colt 1911 en un tiempo récord, o matar con un fúsil M24 SWS de francotirador desde la azotea de un edificio de veinte pisos a una persona en concreto en el bullicio de las calles en un día de lluvia.

Para Vincent Valentine, matar con la fría eficacia que le correspondía a los de su calaña no es nada por lo que estar excitado. No es nada de lo que pueda sentirse orgulloso. No es ningún don. No es algo que poder legar a unos hijos. No es algo con lo que poder fanfarronear delante de unos suegros. Para Vincent Valentine, de alguna forma, es una trampa. Su trabajo acabó siendo su vida, fu familia, su amante. Su trabajo lo volvió más marginal de lo que lo fue alguna vez. ¿Qué les cuentas a tus amigos cuándo te preguntan qué tal el trabajo?¿Qué le respondes a la chica del bar que quiere ligar contigo cuándo te pregunta en qué trabajas?¿Qué le dices a tu mujer cuándo llegas a casa con la camisa manchada de sangre?¿Qué contestas cuándo tu hijo dice que quiere ser como tú de mayor?

Ahora lleva una vida apartada y solitaria. Una vida que no puede controlar. Circunstancias externas a él dirigen su vida y él tiene poco control de a quién le han asignado matar y a quién dejar con vida. Vincent no decide nada. No puede controlar su vida pero tampoco la de los demás. Para sus victimas, él es la Muerte misma: con los ojos tapados por la venda de quien contrata sus servicios, Vincent Valentine no hace excepciones con nadie, si debe morir, morirá. No importa la edad, el sexo o el estatus social. Él no ve nada, sólo apunta y dispara. Pero para Vincent, él es simplemente un recadero bajo una retorcida maldición. Es un robot incapaz de pensar por sí mismo, una marioneta incapaz de cortar las cuerdas que lo atan.

Y está no ha sido la mejor noche para Joe Lazarus.

Vincent llega a casa a las veintiuno treinta y dos. Es invierno así que el sol se ha puesto antes. Se saca el sobretodo negro y la larga bufanda, y lanza a una cesta de ropa sucia su americana manchada de sangre.

Joe Lazarus era el mejor ex empleado de Shinra que a Vincent le fue designado exterminar, y no podía menos que reflexionar sobre el hombre cuya sangre ahora limpiaba de la solapa de su camisa. Nunca es una buena idea pensar demasiado en las victimas que se le es asignado eliminar; aunque suene inhumano y cruel erradicar totalmente la conciencia de uno, seas un sicario o no, es la mejor forma de sobrevivir si has matado a alguien alguna vez. No pensar en ello. Pero Vincent no puede dejar de contemplar la vida que ya no está de un tal Joe Lazarus.

Al principio, cuando no era más que un nervioso novato haciendo lo que ahora tan bien sabe hacer, a menudo se mentiría para calmar su conciencia. Esto no es un comportamiento insólito y descubrió con mucha sorpresa que la mayoría de los turcos hacen lo mismo: uno busca excusas para justificar sus acciones. Un ejemplo: _Joe Lazarus era probablemente un hombre horrible que merecía su muerte inoportuna. Pegaba a su mujer y a sus hijos, derrochaba su dinero en prostitutas y malgastaba su vida emborrachándose en alguna taberna._ Pero ¿realmente alguien se molesta en verificar estas fantasías? Nah. Pero ayudará a dormir bien esta noche.

Lazarus trabajó para el Departamento de Armas de Shinra durante cuatro años, pero fue despedido hace tres meses por motivo sin revelar. Lo más triste es el hecho de que Vincent sabe que puede compadecerse de este hombre a quién él acaba de matar. Aunque la razón de por qué el señor Lazarus fue despedido es confusa, la razón por la que a Vincent le pagaron por matarlo no lo es. Abrigando un rencor en particular repugnante contra Shinra, el hombre había vagado alrededor de una organización terrorista a la que vendía información clasificada y secreta sobre el armamento de Shinra. Los turcos estuvieron siguiendo este rastro durante años y esto los llevó directamente a Lazarus. Todo lo que Lazarus habría querido es una última oportunidad, sin embargo esto le ha costado su vida. Quizás sí él no hubiese sido tan avaro, tan urgente para la venganza, quizás ahora estaría vivo, y Vincent no lo habría encontrado agachándose en la bañera, refunfuñando incoherencias y llorando sin respiración.

Pero tal vez su vida ha merecido la pena. Tal vez el hecho de que lo intentó, que desafió a Shinra, son simples motivos para recordar a Joe Lazarus como algo más que un hombre que murió meándose por él. Quizás Lazarus no era un hombre tan cobarde. Vincent dejó de justificarse hace mucho. Sabe que crear historias alrededor de sus víctimas es insustancial y necio. Pero Joe Lazarus permanece en su cerebro. Vincent Valentine también podrá ser alguna vez Joe Lazarus. Sólo hay una forma de salir de Shinra y es dentro de una bolsa de plástico directa a ser enterrada en algún vertedero. Eso incluía Joe Lazarus.

Vincent llamó a su puerta. Cuando Lazarus le abrió, supo enseguida que aquel hombre de gafas oscuras y trajeado, con guantes de cuero y maletín metálico en mano, había venido a matarlo. Salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras con un rápido movimiento Vincent sacaba una hermosa y pulida Mágnum .44 de su maletín. Incluso cuando una bala le impactó en la espalda a la altura del pecho, Lazarus no cayó y siguió corriendo, doblando una esquina del pasillo para meterse en el cuarto de baño. Vincent lo siguió con tranquilidad. Se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Eso es un cliché que a Vincent le molesta de su trabajo: que sus victimas crean que encerrarse en una habitación de su casa es suficiente para alejarlo de ellos. Como si fuese a dar media vuelta por poner el cerrojo a una puerta de madera. Cuando entró, Lazarus le rogó que no lo matase, imploró a todos los dioses monoteístas y politeístas del planeta Gaia, e incluso le ofreció dinero, todo eso en el corto tiempo que le llevó a Vincent cruzar la puerta hasta la bañera y colocar el calibre de su arma en la frente del hombre. Ya se había orinada por sí cuando Vincent entró. Vincent disparó, y Lazarus se defecó por él. Eso hizo las cosas más desagradables cuando tuvo que limpiar la escena del crimen. Vincent odia profundamente cuando Shinra le pide que además de ocuparse de alguien se ocupé después de su cuerpo muerto. Da igual los años de descuartizamiento, siempre te manchas igual. Y Vincent siente asco cuando saca sus cuchillos capaces de serrar un hueso en un minuto. Como un carnicero. Se pone perdido. Vincent odia entonces su trabajo.

Porque su trabajo es una trampa. Porque nunca podrá dejarlo. Porque nunca podrá estar con alguien. Porque su trabajo es su vida, su familia y su amante. Porque él tiene secretos. Ha perfeccionado sus sentidos de alertar. Guarda un arma en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, un revólver en el botiquín del cuarto de baño y un rifle en el armario. Vincent Valentine usa una pistola para trabajar. Porque si algún día decide dejar los turcos, vendrá otro a matarlo y descuartizarlo.

_**FIN**_

___Notas de la autora:__Mi primer fanfic de Final Fantasy___dedicado al gran _Vincent Valentine__. Un __One-shot Vincent-ego. Todo reflexiones interiores. Es que cuando se hace un fanfic de Vincent en su época de Turco siempre es con Lucrecia en medio, y digo yo que antes de que Lucrecia apareciese en su vida, Vincent ya era un turco veterano, y siempre me gusto fantasear con qué clase de turco sería. No sé si os habrá gustado, espero que sí. Sino ya sabéis que estoy abierta a críticas constructivas ;)_


End file.
